


We're at the Edge of the Cliff

by jetblacklilac



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblacklilac/pseuds/jetblacklilac
Summary: Marriage is important to Robb and Margaery. They agree it could be in their future but insecurity surfaces, as well as obvious objections to the proposal. And Robb is left to think if his dream to call his long term girlfriend his "wife" will stay a fantasy.





	We're at the Edge of the Cliff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robbsmargaery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbsmargaery/gifts).



> its been SO LONG since i've written about robbaery. anyways i dedicate this to sam, the wonderfully delightful and talented person that introduced me to this ship. kudos and comments are welcomed!!

“I used the hair gel you gave me.” 

“I can see that.” 

“Are you ready?” 

 

Margaery didn’t reply and instead got out of the car. 

 

Robb followed close behind. He adjusted his blazer and walked beside her. They both climbed the marble steps of the wide porch. He glances at Margaery, bathed in the pale light; the highlights of the dip of her nose bridge, her lips pinker because of the lipstick, and the rose coloured dress she wore looked much softer in this lighting.  _ God, I hope they approve of me. _

 

When they stood before a grand double door, it opened with a groaned and showed two maids were pulling it. The living room was so shiny he suspects one could eat off the floor. The furniture, of white to beige colour range, were mutinously scattered on the smooth floor and a toffee bricked fireplace at the west of the wide space crackled the embers. He has always known that Margaery’s parents are loaded. 

 

After all, the first meeting with them was in a restaurant so expensive that staring at the menu made his wallet ache. But that never stopped the romance from blooming between them. “Darling!” A posh voice echoed tot their right. It was her mother; Alerie Tyrell, a successful lawyer even before she merged companies with her husband, Mace Tyrell. She had her brunette hair in a French twist and wore a humble green dress but had glinting jewelleries on her neck and fingers. She kisses both of their cheeks and grins at the sight of them. “You two look gorgeous as ever.” She compliments with a beam; either she’s happy to see her daughter or because she has a drink on her hand to endure the night. 

 

“Where’s Papa?” Margaery asks as they both follow her mother to the plush beige sofas. 

 

“Oh, handling a client. He’ll be down in a minute.” She answers then gestures for them to sit down as she does. “I admit that we’re a bit surprise at this. Is everything alright, darling?” She frets and pats the knee of her daughter. 

 

Margaery glanced at him with a subtle smile of giddiness. “Yes but I’d like Papa to be here.” A maid stood near them and announced that dinner is ready and they trail behind her. The dining room is equally grand as the living room with a gleaming diamond chandelier at the ceiling, shining oak table with silver cutlery and velvet cushioned chairs. The food is presented in glinting plates and is probably the exact foods in the ultra-expensive restaurants they love. 

 

“Sorry I’m late, everyone!” A voice announced by the doorway and appeared a man wearing crisp white polo tucked in black slacks and leather shoes clicking as he walks. He pecks his wife on the cheek and tenderly kisses the top of Margaery’s head. He merely shook hands with him and not bothering to greet him. 

 

Robb knew better than to take that offensively since he knew that almost all fathers dislikes the boyfriend of their daughters. Dinner went off in a high note. All of them laughed over Mace’s stories of the most ridiculous cases he’s handled in the past years of being one of the most sought out lawyer anywhere. 

 

When the food was properly gone, they moved to the living room once again with drinks on their hands. “So, what’s this impromptu dinner for, love?” Mace wonders with a chuckle. 

 

Margaery held his hand and her face brightened. “Robb actually convinced me to do this. I haven’t visited since Christmas and I missed you guys so much.” She answers with glee. 

 

“Aww, we miss you too honey.” Alerie cooed and opened her arms to hug her daughter.

 

Robb smiled at how cosy she looks beside her mother. Now, it was the task he’s been psyching himself to do all these past weeks. He stared at Margaery and she instantly got the message. 

 

“Papa, could you show Robb around? Mama and I will talk about your European vacation and you’re not as detail oriented as her.” Margaery teases with a giggle. 

 

Mace stands up and clutched his glass a little bit tighter now. “Sure thing, Margaery.” He agrees. 

 

“Okay.” Robb agrees and before he rises off the sofa, he kisses the knuckles on Margaery’s hand. He trails behind Margaery’s father with his heart nervously thumping and he could feel a cold sweat around his neck. When they were alone, Robb clears his throat until Mace turns around in question. “Sir, I’d like to have your blessing before I propose to Margaery.” He blurts out. 

 

There, the request that’s been rolling on his tongue is finally spoken. He knew that it’s the best option because of how much Margaery cares of their opinions.

 

Mace doesn’t reply and pauses at the balcony then leans on the railing. His stance is stiff like their request has tightened the joints in his body. Robb could see the tension that coils in his jaw and his mouth is sourly twisted.

 

“Is she pregnant?” He lowly asked. His voice was far different from how relaxed he was at the dinner table. 

 

He frowns. “No, sir she’s not.” He truthfully replies.

 

Mace tipped his glass of scotch and drank the remaining liquid. When he maintained eye contact, Robb could see the burning distaste for him that he took a step back. “Then why are you both so eager to get married?” He spits out. 

 

You can’t possibly get drunk on one glass of scotch. Robb concluded. It’s even worse than him being drunk because all his words are carefully thought of and he’s completely sober. “We’re in love, sir.” He answers with honesty. 

The man before him cruelly laughed at his words. “Tommen and Margaery were ‘in love’ and I don’t see him asking for my blessing.” He seethes with a jutted chin and his eyebrows are lowered just to show how his eyes are squinting at him. Inferior is something Robb loathes but that’s exactly what he’s feeling right now. Like a speck that’s floating in the air and Mace is trying his best to find where it is as though it doesn’t belong anywhere near him. 

 

“Sir, they broke up. Margaery and I have been together for nearly five years now. And we both want to get married. We want your blessing.” Robb nearly pleaded and his voice could’ve tipped over the bite of an edge but he reels back to be coolly casual. Mace drags his hand down his face with a heavy sigh. 

 

He regards Robb with a more obvious stare of distaste. “The only reason why I allowed this relationship to flourish is because I thought by a year or two, my daughter would have some sense in realizing that you don’t deserve someone like her.” He fumes with his hand gripping the glass tighter and his voice descending a lower tone. “But no, you got her brainwashed or something.”

 

Out of all the outcomes he had in mind, none of them included Mace treating him like he was some peasant asking for a hand of a royal. They aren’t in a monarchy. Margaery is a senior partner at an elite New York firm and he’s a multi awarded journalist. How is that polar opposites? 

 

“Before she dated you, CEOs and foreign influential people used to line up even for just dinner with her. I don’t know why she deigned herself in dating a writer. Stop pretending that this will go any further because I won’t allow it.” Mace threatens and takes a step forward. “You think she’s meant to be a writer’s wife? That’s just laughable.” 

 

“I think the social ladder is obsolete. I’m not just a writer. I’m a professor at Princeton as well. And we love each other that should be enough. I’ll do the best that I can to make her happy.” Robb vows with sincere conviction. Annoyance surges at the front of his mind. He couldn’t comprehend why Mace is so disgusted at the very notion of their marriage. 

 

“Happy times and letting her pay the bills are different things.” Mace harshly criticized. 

 

Robb could only stare at the man with utter absurdity. All his readied response was useless to Mace’s irate reaction to his proposal. “My advice is to breakup with her now. Because even if I’ll give you my blessing, along your marriage, she’ll get tired of not getting what she deserves from you. And that’s someone who is worthy for her.” Mace warned in a grave tone and roughly brushes his shoulder before he exited the balcony. 

 

He leans on the wall as a trembling breath escapes his lips. He leaned against the nearest wall as a trembling breath escaped his lips. The words that Mace spat out burned marked in his mind. If his heated warning could bruise his skin, he’d have third degree burns. 

 

“Robb?” He turns and sees Margaery peering at him with an unintentional wide eyed expression. Since the moment they met in that mutual brunch with their friends, he knew that she’s the person he’d want to wake up next to every morning. She’ll get tired of not getting what she deserves from you. “Babe, are you okay?”

 

He didn’t even notice that Margaery is right in front of him. Her smooth face is turbulently contorted. Such an expression shouldn’t be on a face like hers. But she’s still scanning his sullen posture. “Papa says he showed you his archive of case files. Why are you sad about that?” Margaery innocently questions. She strokes his arm with a tenderness that melted his heart a little more.

 

He held her hand and intertwines her fingers with his. He feels drained by how crushed his hopes of marrying the woman in front of him. “You’re really beautiful in this light.” He murmurs and scoots her closer until their noses almost brush against each other. Delight tingled in his veins when warmth soaks through her cheeks. Years of being together and still she shies away from his compliments. 

 

“So, you’re sad because I look pretty under the moonlight?” Margaery whispered with her dimpled cheeks. I don’t deserve you. Robb hid the words behind his teeth and leaned a little bit to capture her lips in a heated kiss. His free hand reached on the nape of her neck to eliminate any space between them. 

 

He inhaled her sighs and massaged her throat that always got her melting against him. And he couldn’t kiss her harder if he tried. He cherished her wandering hands climbing along his arms, shoulders, and to the short strands on his neck where she tugged them in a gentle way that got him groaning against her mouth. They couldn’t kiss properly now with the wide grins on their faces and they were laughing and kissing in the same breaths. Margaery slowly breaks the kiss, breathless and flushed. She tries to speak but he makes a move to steal the words with a swipe of his tongue on her lips and softly bites on it. 

 

“My parents will be looking for us.” She mumbles in a feeble attempt in caution. “Well, they can wait a little longer.” He kisses her again. This time the kisses were sweeter and slower like he’s revelling in these quiet moments as though they won’t happen anymore. Later that night, they’re in the bedroom dressing down after a stressful night with her parents. He’s lying on the bed and welcomes Margaery when she snuggles against him as she pulls the thick blanket higher to their hips. 

 

“I snuck around the topic of our engagement to Mama.” Margaery hummed as she leaned her head on his chest and laced their fingers together. He had his arm loosely sprawled on her hip and his hand buried itself in her soft curls. 

 

“What did she say?” He questions and he’s almost desperate to know what transpired as he’s basically being terrorized by her father. Margaery lifts herself by palming the bed and relaxes against the pile of pillows behind them. 

 

“She said that my biological clock is ticking and she would love to meet her grandchildren before she dies.” She answers with a small laugh. She eyes him through her eyelashes looking just as enticing without the makeup on her face and her hair isn’t of style anymore. 

 

“We should probably give her a bunch of them first.” Robb wickedly suggests and made Margaery loudly giggle as he tugged her closer so they could share a passionate kiss. 

 

Maybe to distract her from asking about what happened with her father? Or maybe he does this to assure himself she’s beneath him, reciprocating his fervent kisses and hands that glide over and under their clothing. Maybe both of those reason spurred the fierce tugging of Margaery’s flannel top off her body that it was nearly torn. She won’t leave. She’s with me. A mantra echoes in his mind as they slowly undress themselves and he bury his insecurities far off his mind for a few hours.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

 

A few days passed since the scarring evening with Mace. His words still taunt him whenever he spends his time with Margaery. He knows that she should be given diamond earrings at random days or their apartment be filled with exotic roses. He isn’t like her past wherein they swagger with tuxes and their wealth just shining on them like their Rolex. But all he can do is making her laugh over his horrible jokes and wordlessly let her use his shirts to bed. For instance, they’re sitting next to each other, in an ice cream parlour that’s only a ten minute walk from Margaery’s firm and half an hour drive from his company. He doesn’t mind spending lunch time driving up and spend an hour with her. Sometimes, she or he cancels because their jobs keep them busy.

 

He has a mint chocolate chip ice cream while she ordered double fudge brownie chocolate. He enjoys the comfortable quiet air between them. It needed no force conversation as they resume in eating their ice cream. Margaery jumps on her seat at the sudden thought that barrelled in her mind. 

 

“Oh, on the night we visited my parents, I forgot to ask you-“ 

“Yup, that’s how good I was that night.” Robb intervened with a cheeky wink. 

 

She feebly slaps his arm when they noticed that nearby parents glowered at them and angled their children away from them. “Anyways, how did Papa take the whole engagement thing?” She asked the inevitable question that he’s been avoiding for days now. 

 

“Well, he reacted......” Robb trailed off, unsure how he could lie to Margaery and pondered if he even should. 

 

She narrowed her eyes, “I’d be surprised if he didn’t. Come on, babe, tell me how he reacted. Did he faint?” She joked. 

 

“More like pointing out that my job isn’t on the same level as your high paying one and you’re better off with your fellow lawyers and not crap writers like me.” He deadpans with seriousness but continues to lick on his cone of mint chocolate chip. It looked like she was about to speak but her phone rang. 

 

Begrudgingly, she answers the phone with one word replies and ends the conversation with a heavy sigh. “There’s some lawyer wanting an urgent meeting. I have to go but we will talk about this later.” Margaery promises as she rises from her seat and kisses him on the mouth. 

 

“I’ll cook tonight, okay?” He reminds her and is rewarded by her excited beam before she exits the store to catch a cab. 

 

His day went on like his other normal days. And just like his usual days, he’s the first one to arrive in their apartment. He lays the paper bags of ingredients on the kitchen tableTwo hours later, he cooked grilled chicken with homemade angel hair pasta. Checking his phone, Margaery still hasn’t texted him for any indication that she’s on her way home. So, he eats ahead and wraps her portion. Seeing as she’ll be working late tonight, he edits the numerous articles that are on the verge of submission and devises the lesson plans for his classes.

He laid back on the sofa as he read the essays of his students. He would highlight their errors with a red marker and write a sentence or two of criticism. About halfway through on his essays, the door clicked closed. He heard the taps of Margaery’s heels and felt the dip of the sofa as she sits down next him. “I’m so sorry I’m late.” She apologises. He places the stack of essays down on the table and turns to her.

“It’s alright. I made chicken and angel hair pasta.” He says with ease. Of course he understands that she’s busy with her work.

Margaery kisses his cheek. “Thank God you’re a chef.” She murmurs and tugs his hand so he’ll also stand up. She leads him into the kitchen and sits on a steel stool. “I was spontaneously invited to a dinner with my client. And I only ate a salad because I know my amazing boyfriend cooked dinner for me.” She babbled as she ate the reheated dinner.

“How was your day, honey?” She asks. Robb smiles and brings his glass of water with him as he sits across of her. he freely talks about how irritating his students are yet most of their essays are insightful and very much comprehensive to the assigned topic. The only reason why he divulges on his day is because he knows Margaery is genuinely listening. She laughs at the absurdity of the rushed essays he has to read.

Her posture is more lax and leans forward as he continues on gesticulating throughout his story. “You make being a history professor so nice.” Margaery murmurs with a pleased smile. She bends forward and brushes her nose against his.

“Flattery won’t make me wash your dishes, baby.” Robb pointed out and pecked the tip of her nose. She pouts and exaggeratingly fluttered her eyelashes.

“You sure?” She asked. He laughs and nods.

“Yes.” He confirms and exits the kitchen. When they’re both in bed, Margaery curled up against him and her slow breaths are almost in sync with his, he stares down at her sleeping form. He trails his hand on her soft round cheek down to the curve of her neck and hips. There’s a surge of the word mine that echoes in his mind. This is the sight he cherishes and would yearn to be blessed with.

“Maybe we should elope.” He mumbles, knowing she’s deep in her sleep. Weeks ago, the notion of marriage with her was sweet and within his grasp. After the blatant rejection of Peter the dream seems farther now. Yet he knows disregarding Margaery’s parents’ opinions would never settle with her

She makes a small sound and scoots closer to his side. Her mouth looped to one side and buried her nose on his chest. Her little actions were so adorable he found himself smiling. She holds his heart a little tighter now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Around lunch time the next day, Robb decided to visit Margaery in her work place because he knows how she adores the flowers he brings for no reason other than the bright expression on her face.

 

“Good afternoon Mr Robb.” Erica, Margaery’s secretary greets. The redhead sees the assorted bouquet and laughs. “That’s an awfully nice bouquet, sir. Did you offend her last night?” She jested with a wag of her finger.

 

“Please, I just love her.” He answers. He didn’t notice that Erica had a warning to say by the sudden realization on her face as he walks in Margaery’s office. What he expected is Margaery on her luxury leather chair with an adorably concentrated look on her face.

 

But not Tommen sitting across of her, smiling and relaxed. Margaery rises from her seat and walks to him. She spots the bouquet and grins. “Thank you so much, honey. These are so lovely.” She mutters and leans forward to peck his cheek. She goes to the glass table near her desk and places the flowers in a crystal vase.

 

“Robb, long time no see.” Tommen declares and ambles to him like there’s a crown on his head. He has that subtly arrogantly air around him. His three piece expensive suit and gleaming European shoes embodies just that. Robb mechanically accepts the handshake.

“Yeah.” He replies. He turns to Margaery who retrieved herpurse and coat and is standing by the doorway. “Bye.” 

 

When he reaches Margaery, he intertwines their hands and they entered the elevator. On its descent, he couldn’t eradicate irk that still creeps underneath his skin at seeing Margaery’s ex. “Why was he in your office?” He questioned with a frown. 

 

“Tommen’s client wants to merge her five star hotels with my client. We’re talking about the common grounds so both of our clients can get as much as possible.” She lightly explains. A sudden thought barrelled itself in his mind. 

 

“Is he the guy you went dinner with?” He questions. The ride down to the lobby seems much longer in waiting for her reply. But at the same time, her hesitation is her reply. 

 

“Yes...” Margaery reluctantly whispered; her head hung low and her hands wringing together. He clenched his jaw and felt a surge of envy that tightens his breath for a few moments. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He grits out and crosses his arms, still not looking at her direction and stares at the closed elevator doors. If he does stare into her eyes, his resolution will melt. She ran her hand through her hair before answering his concern. 

“I didn’t think it mattered.” She admits with a sigh. She tries to get a hold of his arm but the elevator opens and he’s quick in walking ahead of her without acknowledging her. “Robb.” She calls as she hurriedly jogs in her heels to catch up with her boyfriend. It doesn’t bother her that the people on the floor are noting how odd their behaviours are. 

 

He pauses in his steps when he exits past the door and walks a couple more steps before he stops when she calls his name again. It’s almost annoying how he’s innately yielding to her voice. He turns around to see Margaery gazing at him with panic widening her eyes and she’s slightly out of breath. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Why are you upset?” She asks in such a naïve tone that it irritated him. 

 

“Why doesn’t it seem to matter your ex is your partner in this case?” If he could care more to hear the envious words, he’d cringe at how desperate and clingy he sounds. She scrunches her eyebrows and tilted her head to one side. 

 

“Robb, don’t be jealous now. I’m your girlfriend. I mean for Pete’s sakes, we both want to get married.” She flippantly answers and puffs a breath; the tell sign of bubbling annoyance she’s starting to feel. He wanted to apologies for his impulsive reaction but Mace’s words swirled in his mind, taunting and tormenting him of what could be the reality. Margaery is indeed a spectacular woman and one of the best in her field. 

 

And so is Tommen apparently. He ponders if Mace has anything to do with this sudden setup. As far as he knew, Tommen is set up at Chicago so why is he in New York? It won’t be a surprise if that retired lawyer had a hand in this. He studies Margaery and somehow, seeing her in a wedding gown is tempting him with something that won’t happen. “I thought he was in Chicago. Why is he here?” He grunts and stuffs his pockets with his hands so he won’t reach out and tuck her to his side, the way that he wants to right now. 

 

“His client is an old friend of my dad who lives in Chicago. But he wants to expand his hotel business here with his nephew and he contacted me.” Margaery explains. Of course he is. Robb nods and stares straight ahead of the busy street that has numerous cars driving to and fro the flow of traffic. He can’t prove that Mace has direct influence but from the threat he received, he feels like his intuition is correct. 

 

“This is absolutely professional.” She emphasizes and stands in front of him. She grasps the lapels of his beige coat to bring his attention down to her and see she’s adorably frowning. It isn’t her intention to be cute but the way her pouty lips and doe eyes can’t ever convey the expression of true anger. 

 

“Idiot, I love you.” She firmly states before standing on her toes to kiss chastely kiss him. But your father doesn’t like me. He brings her closer by the waist and kisses her forehead. 

 

“I prefer to be your idiot.” He whispers and receives an eye roll from her. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

 

Saturday evening is spent with friends. Margaery and her close friends ate in a restaurant. Hours in their company lifted the tension that has been heavily seated on her shoulders for a few months now. She genuinely enjoyed the night and felt saddened when they were departing to their separate apartments. 

 

She checked her watch and saw the time was nearly midnight. The guys who are hanging out in their apartment surely have left by now. When she arrived at the door, she silently swung it open. The television was broadcasting some movie and voices of men were talking; one of them was Robb. 

 

“Maybe I should just breakup with her, man.” Robb sighed. 

 

Margaery is certain that her heart stopped beating in hearing those words and her breaths got lodged in her throat. All this time that he’s excited at their engagement, he has been lying to her? She chewed her lower lip, hands fidgeting on her clutch, as she intently listens to their conversation more since silence elapsed after what her stupid boyfriend say. 

 

“Your reason is shit. She loves you.” It seems to be Theon who reasoned that. 

 

She heard a heavy exhale from Robb. “I can’t stop thinking about it ever since we visited her parents. Mace is a real piece of art.”

 

My parents? Margaery wondered with a frown. They were warm and accommodating to him. It isn’t conventional that she brings a guy to them so she doesn’t blame them for being a little too talkative with him. After the first time he was introduced to them, her parents were supportive of their relationship. Why was he discouraged after their second meeting? She shook her head and decided it’s enough tormenting herself on a subject she doesn’t know. She goes back to the door and closes it with a click. 

 

“Honey, I’m home!” she announces and pretends to push the keys back into the clutch with unshaking hands. 

 

Her guess is true as Theon hastily stands up and rubs his palms down on his thighs the way when he’s nervous. He waves to her. “Hey, Marg. I was just leaving. Bye guys.” He abruptly said and almost ran out. 

 

Her heart still unfairly raced when her sight landed upon Robb. In the years of being with him, the next decades didn’t seem so worrisome. Yet it seems he has other plans. She nearly flinched away when he approached her and kissed her cheek. 

 

“How was the dinner?” He asks with a smile and had his hand comfortingly running up and down her arm. It was the warmth he has that Margaery loves about him, everything he is radiates a heat that the sun can’t ever be compared to. 

 

“It was nice to catch up with them.” She answers and walks to their bedroom. The corner of her eyes stung as she stared at the bed. The same bed they cuddled in and too many times to count. When he’ll breakup with her, she’s going to have all that space for herself and the cold that’ll replace him. 

 

“Margaery, what’s wrong?” Robb worriedly asked.

 

She was too deep into her thoughts that she didn’t hear the door close or even the fact that fat tears are rolling down her cheeks and she’s sobbing while she faces their bed. Robb blocks her view of the infernal bed as he slightly bends down and bestows her notably concerned expression. 

 

“Baby, what happened?” He whispers and tries to bring her closer but she worms her way out and walks backward until she’s sure she can breathe easier. 

 

“More like what will happen.” She muttered and wiped her cheeks with a handkerchief. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Margaery scoffs and throws him an irritated glower. 

 

“I overheard you talking about breaking up with me to Theon. I-I didn’t know that meeting my parents freaked you out. Maybe you realized that you don’t really want to marry me...” She babbles and doesn’t dare to stare at Robb. Not now when she’s anticipating for the words that could might as well shatter her heart. 

 

“It freaked me out in an entirely different way.” Robb corrected. He sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed his hands together. “Your dad told me that I’m no good for you. He said my jobs are shit and you should date some big shot lawyer.” He reveals and tilted his chin higher so she cans see the tightness on the edges of his jaw and the sad smile on his mouth. Margaery sits beside him and intertwines one of his hands with hers. 

 

“I don’t get it. Papa never implicated anything like that. That’s so uncalled for.” She whispers with disbelief evident at how her grip on him tightens. Whether out of the immediate anger or to make sure he’s still beside her, she’s not sure. Robb shifts his body so his knee rested between them and held both of her hands. 

 

“He thought you’d eventually breakup with me. That’s why he didn’t interfere. He assumed that you know I’m not good enough for you.” He softly divulges. He glances at her and flashed a self- deprecating brief smile. “Then, he asks his buddy to tell Tommen he needs you on a case? I can’t help but think that maybe it was his scheme in trying to make you realize that Tommen’s the one you should be with and not me.” 

 

What tormented Margaery was the theme of slight confidence in his words as though he has a silver tongue that can spout things and are categorized as reality without regard to it. “It didn’t work if that was his plan.” Margaery assured. She cupped one of his cheeks and leaned forward so their foreheads touched and his breath fanned her cheeks. “This is our relationship and the only opinion that should matter is ours. If you want to breakup with me then fine but make sure it’s your own decision and not because my father doesn’t approve you. Frankly, I don’t care that he doesn’t approve. I’ll ask Mama to walk me down the aisle unless you still want to propose to me?” The last sentence ended with a high and uncertain tone. 

 

She grinned when his face lit up with sun crinkles beside his eyes. He chastely kisses her and walked to their drawer, shuffling some clothes around and turned around with his one hand behind his back. His glowing expression didn’t stray from hers as he bends on one knee and presents the shiny black bow to her.

 

Margaery’s hands flew to her mouth. Sure they have discussed the idea but the picture of Robb like this felt surreal and maybe this is one of the best dreams she’s ever had.

 

“I love you. You changed the idea of love for me because now it’s cuddling after a hard day, its eating breakfast at night; it’s everything I do with you. And I would love to love life with you because I’m invincible by your side. Margaery Tyrell, will you marry me?” He says and flips it open to display a sparkling diamond. 

 

Margaery kneels down in front of him and nods. The tears that stream down her face are now of joyous celebration as she presents her hand to him and he shakily slips the ring on her left finger. “I love you so much.” She mutters with devotion and hugs him. He kissed her slowly and his free hand loosely wrapped around her neck to deepen the kiss. He pulls away and grins at the flushed and elated woman in his arms. 

 

“I love you too.” He mumbles before capturing her mouth in another heated kiss.

  
  
  
  



End file.
